


Matching Scars

by chesterfieldred



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ghouls, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), Swearing, Technobabble, there's fluff in there somewhere too, traumatizing Danse 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesterfieldred/pseuds/chesterfieldred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, okay, maybe he was a little infatuated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some harmless fun that originated from my depraved wish for some ghoul on ghoul action. First fic in 210+ years and english isn't my first language, please bear with me.  
> The idea for Sal was born the day a lonely ghoul-settler walked into my Sanctuary and I assigned him to play doctor. It all went downhill from there.

The first thing Hancock heard were the hydraulic hisses and heavy stomps of a twin set of power-armours, and then Nate's bellowing laughter rang through the air, alerting everyone in Sanctuary to the return of the vault-dweller and their illustrious brotherhood paladin. 

The ghoul stretched half-heartedly where he lay on the ground, his hat over his eyes blocking out the late afternoon sunshine. 

About time those two returned from whatever mission the brotherhood had sent them. The stomps and the laughter drew nearer and Hancock called out without moving because the spot he'd picked for his afternoon-nap was just too damn comfortable,"Oi, keep it down. Some people are trying to relax over here."

"Well, lo and behold,"Nate said," Have you no shame? Lounging around like a big, lazy cat in the sun while others do all the work?"

Hancock grinned under his hat before tipping it up a fraction to blink up at his friend. Despite his words, Nate was smiling.

"Ah, but you know me. I'm all for delegation and as you can clearly see, I'm already carrying all the responsibility here."

"Yeah, you must be pretty overworked," Nick sounded unimpressed as he and Piper appeared from the house behind them to greet the arrivals.

Hancock smiled up at the synth sweetly,"Like you wouldn't believe."

Nick just gave him a flat look, fishing a pack of cigarettes out of his coat and lighting two, passing one to Nate who had long since mastered the technique of smoking with power-armour-gloves. 

"Been successful?" Nick asked and Nate nodded,"Yes, Sir! Killed the dragon, saved the princess and uncovered the treasure." 

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the synth, grin a mile wide, and Danse rolled his eyes, adjusting the heavy bag slung over his shoulder, no doubt filled to the brim with various junk that Nate had made him carry around. Sometimes Hancock was sure they all were just talking pack brahmins to their beloved vault-dweller. 

Danse excused himself and went to their storage room then, Piper in tow, and really, someone needed to tell the woman how desperate she looked before she made a complete fool of herself, what with all the googly eyes. Or maybe she did it on purpose, trying to get the paladin to fall for it and spill all those dirty, little brotherhood secrets.

And if that wasn't something to speculate about... he should talk to Deacon next time he saw the man about setting up a betting pool.

Someone kicked his foot lightly and he looked up. Nate held a small bag in his hand. 

"Could you take those to Sal? He wanted to stock up on supplies."

Hancock's eyes narrowed at the human, before a smile started to spread along his features.

"That so?" he drawled low and Nate gave his best look of innocence incarnated,"Oh, absolutely!"

Hancock sighed dramatically, heaved himself up and stretched languidly, before grabbing the bag with a "Tsk," and snatching the half finished cigarette from between Nate's lips. He gave a mock salute to the human, whose harmless smile faded to a shit-eating grin then. 

Meanwhile, Nick gave his best impression of ignoring their antics. 

"You are pathetic, you know." Hancock stated and Nate's eyes shimmered with teasing humour,"Ah, ah! He who is without sin-"

"Shut up." 

Nate blew him a mock kiss and Hancock scoffed before leaving the two and walking down the street towards the broken down building that housed Sanctuary's little clinic. Pretty big name for the place, but as it turned out, it was enough for the settlement. And the doc was more than capable in his field. 

Hancock grinned to himself, taking a drag from the cigarette. He'd met Sal about six months ago, when he had arrived at Sanctuary for the first time trailing after Nate. The settlement had been nice enough, the resident doctor had been even nicer.

Well... not really nice in the sense of the word. Sal was actually rather gruff and a loner by nature and didn't speak all that much if not necessary. Which was a damn shame, in Hancock's humble opinion, because said doctor had a voice so deep it could turn him to mush in mere seconds. And a damn fine build.

So, okay, maybe he was a little infatuated.

But hell, he wasn't blind or deaf, and certainly not dead yet and he had always appreciated the finer aspects of life itself. Like a nice and quiet afternoon in the sun. Or a much earned chem break. A sweet, gorgeous woman. Or the male epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Heh... handsome for a ghoul. He grinned. Some people in the Commonwealth just didn't know what they missed out on, those poor, misguided fools.

He himself, of course, couldn't care less if Sal was a ghoul. He had been smitten the first moment they'd met and started to work his charms immediately. But Sal had proven to be immune, destroying a long, so very long personal record. Or he really wasn't interested and that was just heart-breaking, to say at least. 

So, naturally, he had done the only logical thing: drilled Nate with questions about the man relentlessly. Really, now that he thought about it, he had no one to blame but himself that the vault-dweller got it into his little mind to hook up the only two resident ghouls whenever possible and being unbelievably smug about it. This idiotic, blue-clad bastard. As if he was unable to handle delicate matters like this on his own, thank you very much.

What he had learned from Nate was that Sal was pre-war, had served in the military as a field medic and had been stationed at his hometown Boston when the bombs dropped. After this whole clusterfuck and the ghoulification, the doc had more or less wandered the whole country in search for a cure and, when that had proven to be futile, had finally returned to the Commonwealth a year or so ago. Of course he had crossed paths with their vault-dweller then, Nate crossed paths with everyone sooner or later, and Nate had offered him a place to live in exchange for his medical services. 

Needless to say, that wasn't the whole story, Hancock was sure of that, but everyone over 200 years old had a right to keep his secrets. As long as he was still allowed to flirt a little. Even if it wasn't recipocrated.


	2. 02

The sun set slowly on the horizon when he walked up to the clinic and Hancock felt almost giddy with anticipation.

He finished the cigarette, snuffing the stub on the rusty mailbox in front of the house before sauntering inside. 

The first room had been a living room once, now it housed two beds, currently empty, a laboratory table and various shelfes and cupboards filled with every scrap of medical equipment and dressing material Nate found in the wasteland and brought home for the doctor. And bottles of liquor. It was no secret that Sal drank, but he never seemed to overdo it and was always sober on the job. Besides, who was he to judge? They all had their own demons to fight.

Sal stood at the table, a little test tube filled with unkown contents in one hand and seemed preoccupied with dripping said contents slowly into a larger, conical flask, set up on the table over a burner. 

"Good evening, doc,"Hancock greeted and grinned when all he got in return was a quiet grunt of acknowledgement. He was used to the almost silent, terrible bedside-manner the other displayed by now. The mayor sat on the edge of one of the beds for lack of chairs and decided to enjoy the view until Sal finished with whatever he did there. A damn fine view.

He had always liked tall men, and Sal was huge, larger even than Nate and Danse, with broad shoulders and a wide chest. Unusual for a ghoul to be that muscular, because their body mass was normally reduced with the loss of skin, but even fully clothed and armoured one could easily tell the expanse of Sal's bulk. Well, Hancock surely wasn't complaining. It didn't take long for his thoughts to hit decidedly dirty and dangerous territory while his eyes roamed over the older ghoul's backside and he felt a small, pleasant shudder run down his spine. 

Sal choose that moment to turn around and look at him and Hancock faked a cough to cover up the fact that he had been staring. 

"Are you ill?" Sal walked up to him, his forehead over deep black eyes furrowed.

"Nah, I'm fine. But touched by the concern." He flashed a smile at the other that wasn't returned, much to Hancock's chagrin, before lifting the small bag, "Nate returned and asked me to bring you this."

Sal took it from him, opening the clasp. He nooded when peering inside, turning towards the table again. 

"What's in there?" Hancock asked curiously and he stood up to follow the doctor, leaning against the table with his hip.

Sal flashed him an unreadable look and unpacked the bag's contents, stimpack after stimpack, piling them on the table and Hancock whistled trough his teeth. "Well, look at that. Where did he find so many?"

"You should ask him," Sal grumbled and he lifted one of the stimpacks to the small lamp on the table as if checking the content. Unconciously, Hancock leaned forward, too, to see what was so special about it for himself. And maybe to have an excuse to be just a little bit closer to Sal.

He smelled good, Hancock noticed, heavily masculine and a little bit like chems and antiseptic.

"You are still here," Sal suddenly stated matter-of-factly without looking at him and Hancock froze.

"Errr..." he uttered intelligently. Busted. 

Sal smiled. A tiny, diminutive smile, so quick Hancock wasn't sure if he had just imagined it.

The larger ghoul looked at him then, black eyes reflecting the lamp-light, and Hancock felt uncomfortably assessed by that examining gaze. His throat ran dry and he couldn't tear his eyes away, the world around him shrinking down to just that calculating stare and the heat rising up his neck and cheeks. 

"Want to see for yourself?" Sal broke the moment with his quiet inquiry and he held out the stimpack. Hancock took the syringe with numb fingers. 

Damn, but did he swallow his own tongue? He was behaving like an idiot! Then again, this wasn't going in any direction he had planned. He was flying blind and not liking it.

Sal stepped behind him, towering over him by almost two heads, the older ghoul's presence like a wall against his back, huge and solid, and Hancock could feel the others heat through his clothes. He closed his eyes for a moment, steeling his suddenly fluttering nerves and lifted the stimpack to the lamp, just to have something to do, to stop looking like a fool, unable to move. Or breathe. 

"These are special," Sal explained quietly and was that just his imagination or had his voice dropped even lower?

"You see, most stimpacks compounded today are cheap junk, watered down and not very useful. But this," he leaned down and reached over his shoulder and Hancock sucked in a sharp breath despite himself when Sal lay his hand over his own, the leather of his gloves cool and dry, turning the syringe against the light,"This is from before the war. It is still good, stimpacks don't expire, so it is much more potent than most of the new packs you will find in the Commonwealth."

Sal's breath was warm against the skin of his neck, the larger ghoul standing much too close to mistake this for anything other than deliberate. Hancock's hand was shaking with this realization.

"If you find a stimpack, you can turn it into the light," Sal continued, still so calm and quiet,"The more transparent the liquid is, the weaker the healing effects will be."

The older ghoul's other hand gently came down to rest upon his shoulder and Hancock flinched at the contact, effectively trapped in Sal's almost-embrace.

"You see?", Sal murmured in his ear, thumb caressing his shoulder, and Hancock felt shivers run down his spine when the doctor's voice dropped even lower,"It's so very obvious..."

A bolt of arousal flashed through his body to pool in his lower regions.The stimpack forgotten he turned his head and looked up into jet black eyes, watching him intendly.

Sal smirked and that was the only warning Hancock got before the hand on his shoulder grew heavy and Sal turned him around, shoving him backwards until his ass hit the table, the various items on there clattering from the force of the shove. He picked the stimpack from his hand and laid it down on the table when Hancock looked up, eyes roaming over the others broad chest, strong tendons of his neck, the set jaw, smirk gone and Sal growled. 

"You want this?" A last affirmation, jet black eyes mirroring his own, searching for any sign of discomfort or unwillingness.

There was none. There had never been one.

"Yeah.", Hancock breathed hard, almost vibrating with tension and Sal seized his shoulders harshly, pulling him up and then the other ghoul was kissing him roughly.

He tasted the faint flavour of whiskey and something unique and sweet when Sal parted his ruined lips, licking into his mouth. The others breath was warm on his face. Large hands roamed over him, one encircling him and strocking his back, the other thumbing his neck, his jaw, tilting his face into a better angle for the kiss, no scratch that, this wasn't a kiss, this was rough and hungry and devouring.

Hancock moaned low in the back of his throat, his own hands hocking into the nooks of the others chest armor and wishing the doc would wear a simple shirt so he could feel the expanse of Sal's impressive bulk under his fingers. He wanted this, wanted to touch and feel, starved for physical contact, not just any, but this, here with this man, whom he had fantasized about the very first moment they'd met. 

A leg was shoved between his thighs and Hancock parted his own legs willingly, groaned when Sal's thigh rubbed against him. The hand on his back wandered lower, over his side and hipbone, and even fully clothed Hancock could feel the touch burning on his skin. Sal broke the kiss and in one swift motion lifted him up by his thighs and deposited him on the table.

Hancock felt a thrill run down his spine, his guts clenching in a pleasant knot. No one had ever been like this to him. He had always been the dominant one, the one to take action and control. It was thrilling to have Sal take the lead, to be manhandled to anothers liking. He was painfully aware of just how much fucking bigger the older ghoul was compared to himself, looming over him even now that he sat on the high table, the strength the other had displayed when lifting him like he weighted nothing.

He had been half-hard the moment Sal had leaned over him, showing him the stimpack, breathing down his neck, now his dick was solid and burning, painfully straining against his pants. He needed to get out of them and soon.

Sal wasted no time. The larger ghoul leaned in again, those hands like paws gripping his face and Hancock surged up, meeting him halfway in continuation of the kiss, hungry and desperate. Sal stepped even closer between his parted legs and Hancock shuffled against him, straining for more contact even though the doc's armour was unyielding against his skin. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Sal's hips, hocking them together. The height was perfect. Hancock smirked into the others mouth when noticing that he wasn't the only one with to tight pants.

At the first contact through their clothes they both groaned and Sal leaned back, resting their foreheads against each other, hands strocking his sides, kneading his hips and pulling them flush together.

"Fuck...", he growled low and Hancock could only sigh in agreement.

"You taste so good.", Sal murmured against his ruined lips and damn, if that wasn't the sexiest, raspiest, deepest bass-rumble in the whole goddamn Commonwealth. 

"Feel good, too. Wanted to do this for so long," Sal continued, breathing hard through the remains of his nose as if fighting for control and Hancock squirmed under the onslaught of what that voice did to him. He rubbed himself harder against the other and an undignified mewl escaped his throat when Sal squeezed his hip. In every other situation this sound would have him mortified, here, with this man, he didn't give a flying fuck about how needy he sounded, because to hell with it, he was fucking needy and surely going to loose his mind if they didn't get this show on the road, and soon.

"Want you...", Hancock breathed urgently and kissed the corner of Sal's mouth, half parted in harsh pants that betrayed a similar state of need in the other.

Huge hands roamed over his chest then and Sal started to undo the buttons of his shirt, shoving the fabric out of the way. The leather of his gloves felt cool on his skin, on his chest and shoulders when Sal pushed the shirt and coat as far as they would go.

The larger ghoul took a moment to gaze down at him, looking for all the world like a deathclaw that spotted a radstag-calf and then Sal leaned down with a growl to kiss and nip at his neck, mouthing at his collarbone. The hand not occupied with gripping his neck smoothed over his bare chest, down his side, his grip firm and steady and Hancock moaned low in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure when Sal reached behind him, pulling them close again. They rocked together, into each others warmth and Hancock wanted to get lost in sensation, hands stroking over his skin, Sal's hot breath on his neck, kisses mixed with little bites and those noises, those amazing noises Sal made, deep guttural growls and raspy little moans. 

Then the other reached around and between them to undo the flag around his hip and Hancock sucked in a sharp breath at the first brush of gloved fingers against his abdomen and Sal leaned up, kissed him again, deep and hungry and-

the door opened with a screech of rusted metal.

"I am sorry for interrupting your work, doctor, but we need your opinion on-"

The voice behind them stuttered to a halt, hitting an unpleasantly high note on the last word.

They broke the kiss and Hancock surged back to look past Sal's shoulder to the door.

Danse. Of-fucking-course it had to be Danse! 

The brotherhood-soldier stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wide and panic blooming in them, no doubt taking in their dishevelled appearance, locked in embrace, Hancock half naked and legs hocked around Sal's hips, both of them flushed and out of breath. Danse made another helpless, high noise in the back of his throat, looking for all the world like he desperately wished to just die on the spot from embarrassement and the whole situation would have been really funny if Hancock wasn't so riled up and sporting the motherfucking largest erection he'd had in years.

"Wow!" Nate appeared behind Danse, took one look at them and all but jumped backwards, bellowing a laughed,"Aw, hell! Sorry!"

"What's going on?" Deacon asked from somewhere outside and to top it off he could hear Nick asking the same question almost simultaniously and Hancock groaned at them all, the universe and everything at large.

"Why don't you get all of Sanctuary in here, for fuck's sake?", he roared and Nate answered with more yelled excuses from the outside, still laughing and cackling madly. Hancock was sure he heard "Finally!" in between there somewhere, too. Curse this cheery, insufferable asshole of a vault-dweller to hell and back! And Danse was still standing in the doorway, doing his best impression of a ripe tato.

"Any one of you dying right now? Because that would be the only excusable reason you're still here!" Sal choose that moment to cut in and his voice rose to an angry growl, irritated and ready to kill and Hancock shuddered because holy fuck, that voice went straight from his ears to his dick.

"No! No, we're good, doc!", Nate reapeared in the doorway, cheeky grin almost splitting his face in half and he gripped Danse by the shoulder and started to pull him backwards. Danse seemed still frozen, unable to tear his eyes away but he let himself be manhandled outside, hitting his head on the doorway and not even noticing. "We, uhh, we'll be gone! See you later!"

"Or never...", Hancock murmured because he could just picture the unbearable, teasing look on Nate's face the next time they'd met, the "I-told-you-so's" and the chipper demands for all the juicy details. Oh god, he would never be able to live this down, would he?

And then they were gone, the door closed again, no doubt occupied with counseling a traumatized-for-life-because-OH-GOD-GHOULS-HAVE-SEX-brotherhood-soldier and Hancock buried his face in Sal's chest, letting out a long-suffering sigh.

"Congrats, tiger!", Deacon suddenly hollered from the outside and Hancock winced so hard it hurt, Nate laughed his ass off and he swore he could hear Nick's exasperated sigh as if the synth was standing next to them. 

"Go suck on a brahmins dick!", he shouted after the bunch of assholes he called friends and then, finally, their voices grew distant when they left.

For seconds that felt like eons to Hancock they were silent, still locked in their embrace, and Hancock already contemplated if this was just the most awkward moment in his life when Sal suddenly started to laugh, a low rumble in his chest. Somehow it was infectious. 

Hancock chuckled and looked up, and the larger ghouls black eyes twinkled with humour. 

"A brahmins dick?" Sal murmured and Hancock snorted on a laugh, then groaned,"Yeah... oh god, now I'm imagining it..."

The humour in Sal's eyes changed into something else, smirk turning far more hungry. His grip on him tightened once more and he pulled him close again, voice dropping a few octaves,"Let me take of your mind, then..."

Hancock looked up, startled, some tiny part of him had feared those stupid idiots had killed the mood and Sal would throw him out now. Before he could say anything even remotely close to an answer, Sal smiled, a honest to god sexy, little smile and the older ghoul leaned down again for a kiss.


	3. 03

It was tender this time, gentle and warm and Hancock melted against Sal, humming happily. They moved slowly, getting into the rythm again, pleasure building once more and when Sal leaned back again, Hancock sighed mellowly. 

"Hold on.", Sal murmured into his ear and Hancock entwined his hands behind the larger ghouls neck, felt one hand in the small of his back, and then he was lifted from the table, secure in Sal's arms. 

He turned and carried him out of the main room into the back of the house. Hancock knew that Sal practically lived here, in the makeshift-clinic, but he had never seen his room. As it turned out, it was simple, a single bed in the corner and a small nightstand with a gas lantern on it. There were books all over the place, stacked into piles on the floor, and Hancock made a mental note to ask the doc if he could maybe take a look someday and borrow some of them. He always craved new reading material. Save for the books the room was nothing special, but - god bless - it had a door, that Sal closed behind them with his hip and that little promise of privacy was something Hancock was more then glad about at the moment.

Sal leaned down with him in his arms and deposited him on the bed. It had started to get dark outside and he couldn't really see the others face until the room was bathed in warm, orange light when Sal lit up the lantern. 

And then he stood before him, massive in his height and width, strong jaw set and so fucking handsome with the light flickering over his features, highlighting all those sharp angles and Hancock hadn't felt that small and self-concious in a long time. Despite himself he looked at his lap, fideling with his hands and unsure about what to do.

A gloved hand cupped his chin, making him look up. Sal was smiling softly and his gravelly voice tender, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Hancock scoffed and felt heat rise up his cheeks.Thankfully, being a ghoul, the blush wouldn't be seen under the deep scar tissue that had been his skin once.

"I'm already in your bed, no need to lie."

Sal chuckled deeply and sat down on his haunches in front of him, looking into his eyes and stroking his cheek slowly.

"I mean it. Been around for quiet some time. I know what I'm talking about."

Hancock smiled a crooked smile,"You're not so bad yourself, you know."

That had Sal's gaze turn almost sad and he breathed a soft sigh,"Been wondering what someone like you could see in an ancient, over two-hundred-year old geezer like me."

"Heh... I could show you,"Hancock murmured and to hell with his insecurity, he lifted his hands to embrace Sal's neck, pulling him closer. 

Sal smirked at that, the sad look gone instantly, and he let himself be pulled, one hand grasping Hancock's knee to keep his balance. They met halfway in a kiss, sweet and warm, and Hancock felt the other smile into it.

Sal kept pushing and Hancock let him until he lay on the bed with the other over him, orange light dancing over his features, every deep scar and fracture casting strange shadows over his skin and his eyes so deep and dark that Hancock felt his breath catch in his throat, something in his chest constricting. 

Sal seemed to study him just as intendly, propped up on one ellbow, his free hand stroking his naked chest and prominent ribs where his opened shirt had fallen away. 

"Kiss me.", Hancock whispered, because there was nothing else he wanted more, and the older ghoul complied and leaned over him, Sal's lips soft on his own.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn heated again, the embarrassing incident with the others completely forgotten and Hancock shuddered under the larger ghouls hands, warm and firm on himself. He tried to recipocrate, stroking Sal's strong neck and over still clothed shoulders but Sal was an unmovable mountain over him, holding him down with weight alone and overwhelming him to the point where his hands shock from desire. He tried to buck up into the other, seeking friction desperately, couldn't help himself and groaned into Sal's mouth when it wasn't enough.

Sal gripped his wrists suddenly and pulled them over his head. 

"They stay there," he growled, deep voice like molten, dripping lead that had Hancock swallow on a moan. Oh, but he was sure he could get off on the sound of Sal's voice alone if the other put his mind to it. 

Sal smirked and fuck, yes, the doc knew it. 

The older ghoul ducked his head, trailing opened mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck, and even further down and Hancock moaned at the feeling of destroyed but still soft lips on his chest, moving lower still, kissing along his stomach and lower abdomen until he knelt in front of the bed again, Hancock's quivering legs on either side of his torso. 

"Sal...," Hancock growled out and twisted his hands in the sheets under him, muscles straining and arching his back. God, but he was so hard, dick straining against his pants painfully, feverishly wishing the other would stop teasing and finally touch him. 

But Sal pushed him down again, large hands gripping his hips and then the other bit carefully into the soft flesh of his abdomen and Hancock bucked up with a stiffled cry, a bolt of arousal shooting through his body.

"Fuck! Sal!"

He felt the older ghoul smile wickedly against his skin and then he reached to undo his belt and open his pants. The flag around his hips was removed and rested at the foot of the bed, and Hancock sighed at the soft, much too soft, brushes against his groin. 

When Sal pulled at his pants, dragging them over his narrow, sharp hips to free his erection, Hancock let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, the cold air almost soothing on his burning skin. Sal undressed him gently, save for his still opened shirt and coat before nestling between his legs again, and he could feel Sal's breath on him and bit his lip to stiffle a whimper. 

He looked down desperately and met Sal's gaze, dark and teasing, the others lips hovering mere inches from his dick, warm breath alluring against the hot, straining flesh.

"Please...," he was so fucking past the point of caring that he begged, that his voice was breaking. He needed to be touched, would do anything to get the other moving. His hands hurt from fisting them in the sheets, the effort to refrain himself from reaching out and touching the other almost hurting.

"Told you...", Sal murmured so very low,"You're beautiful. Wish you could see yourself, gorgeous."

And then he leaned down, closing those last few inches and dragged his flat tongue in a long, slow move up his dick. Hancock choked on a groan when pleasure exploded up his spine. His hips wanted to snap up and were held down by Sal's large hands. 

The older ghoul continued to lap at him, warm and soft and wet and Hancock was reduced to a writhing mess under him in mere moments. He cried out again when Sal started to suck at base of his dick gently, and he could feel every roughness and crack in the others ruined lips and it felt fucking amazing, plasure building in his abdomen. His legs started to twitch uncontrollably and Sal held them down more firmly, leaning over them with his arms, gloved thumbs rubbing soothing circles over his prominent hipbones.

Sal hummed approvingly for a moment, then the older ghoul moved up again, licking at him tortourously slowly and Hancock bit his lip to stiffle his cries when Sal finally swallowed him, tongue pressing against the underside of his dick. 

One hand encircled him where Sal's mouth couldn't reach and the older ghoul started to bob his head slowly, humming to himself and hollowing his cheeks and Hancock arched his back, hooking his legs around the others broad torso to rock up lightly into that soft heat. 

It was gentle, and oh so very nice, and he couldn't really remember another tryst in his past where he had been on the brink in such an embarrassing short amount of time. 

It was always different, when he was with another ghoul. Not better, per se, and Hancock could remember amazing human lovers too, but smoothskins just... they didn't know. They didn't know how it was. They knew what to do, yes, the basic motions where still the same, but they could never comprehend what it felt like without skin, the exact amount of pressure needed in their grip and with their mouth. Sal knew, oh fuck, yes, he knew, and he had over two hundred years experience to back him up.

"Please... please, Sal, god..." Hancock whimpered and felt the older ghoul smile around his length. He leaned over him more firmly, squeezing his hip and down over his ass, cupping his butt and lifting him slightly, moving his head and hand faster. 

Hancock panted when the pleasure in his abdomen coiled tightly. He looked down, wanted to warn the other but deep, black eyes looked back up at him, and everything he had wanted to say was lost. 

Sal's gaze was dark, hungry. The older ghoul knew that he was close and it was okay and then Sal did something with his tongue he couldn't even describe and sucked hard.

"Oh, fuck...", Hancock groaned blissfully, arching up when he came, and he clenched his jaw when he felt the other swallow around his convulsing dick. He couldn't help the erratic buck of his hips and was glad that the other still leaned over him and gripped him hard, for he surely would've choked Sal otherwise.

He panted harshly when the gut-wrenching pleasure subsided again, muscles rippling from the strain he had put them through. He opened eyes he didn't remember closing and looked up at the ceiling, the light from the lantern dancing over broken tiles.

They should have done this sooner. Much, much sooner. And he had nothing against a repeated performance in the future. Hell, hopefully Sal felt the same. 

He looked down when he felt a thumb rub soothing circles over his abdomen. Sal leaned against his thigh with his cheek, meeting his eyes.

"You good?" He asked with a raspy voice that betrayed his own still rampaging arousal, though Hancock could tell that he tried very hard to reign it in. 

"Never been better," he smiled openly and meant it, before reaching down and stroking over Sal's bald head and other cheek. The older ghoul was trembling minutely. 

"What about you?"

"Ah..." Sal smiled and leaned into his touch,"No need."

"Don't lie to me," Hancock murmured teasingly and stroked his thumb over where Sal's eyebrow would have been if he still had one. He sat up and looked down at Sal. 

"Come on," Hancock whispered, placing a kiss on top of his head,"I want this, too."

Sal gazed up at him, his deep black eyes unreadable. 

"Are you sure?"

Hancock smiled, noozling the remains of his nose carefully against Sal's.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... stop the sappy cuteness already, this was supposed to be simple nsfw pwp... -.-


	4. 04

Sal leaned back and pulled off his gloves, laying them down on the bed next to his flag. 

Hancock watched as long fingers opened the leather straps of the others chest armour, the buttons of the deep green coat and shirt under it. A flash of silver caught his eye and he noticed a necklace around Sal's throat. Dog tags and two small, silver rings. He had read the name on the tag before even thinking about stopping himself. 

Alexander Salomon.

Sal noticed his gaze and averted his eyes, unconciously grasping the tags.

"Sorry..." Hancock said, feeling like he overstepped a line.  
"No need to apologize," Sal grunted and he looked down at the chain,"These old things... sometimes I forget they're there. Helps me remember."

"Remember?"

"Who I was."

"But aren't you still?"

Sal chuckled, dark eyes sparkling with sad humour up at him, "We'll speak again when you are my age, boy."

Hancock blinked. No one had called him that in a long time. It was ... staggering to be reminded of their age difference. Nate was as old as Sal, but with him it was different. For Nate, not even a day had passed since the bombs and his awakening in the vault. Nick, too, was a different story. Hancock knew about the old Nick's memories, which his friend carried around in that little head of his and his insecurities because of them, but Nicky rarely spoke about that mess or the time before he had come to Diamond City. Not to him at least. 

Sal had lived through more then two hundred years. Every day. And they wore the same scars. He himself would one day be as old as Sal. If the dangers of the Commonwealth, turning feral or the drugs wouldn't put him down first. Would he still be John Hancock then? He shoved the thought away resolutely. There were much more important things to think about right now. For example the gorgeous man who had resumed undressing in front of him at the moment.

"Stand up..." Hancock murmured, "Let me help."

Sal followed his request and Hancock reached out to unbotton his shirt, watched with appreciation when Sal shrugged out of his clothes. 

God, but he was a sight.

Under the knots and fractures of scar tissue the older ghoul was massive, all firm muscle and strong sinew. There was a strinking mark deeper than all the radiation burns. Three large gouges, running down Sal's side and over his abdomen. Hancock lifted his hand and carefully ran his fingers over them. They were old, the ends ragged. 

Ghoul skin, if you could call it that, couldn't really scar over, not like human skin. Of course, their wounds closed when healing. But it forever looked like this, open craters that just had stopped bleeding. Hancock had seen these kinds of wounds before, though, on humans and ghouls alike. Well, those lucky enough to survive.

"Deathclaw?" He muttered and Sal nodded,"About sixty years ago... five miles away from the outskirts of Houston and running out of ammunition. Beast got me good."

"And how did you get away with just this lovely souvenir?", he grinned up at the other curiously and Sal grunted, making a face, clearly regretting telling him that much,"You really want to know?"

"Yes," Hancock beamed, smoothing his palms over Sal's sides and the older ghoul sighed.

"I got damn lucky, that's all. It ran at me, almost all of my magazine in his head already. Thought that was it. Then, to make things worse, the last bullet I had missed, but ricocheted off a wall right into the critters eyeball. It collapsed on top of me and I lay under five hundred pounds of dead, reeking meat for a day before some travelling merchants found me."

Hancock stared. 

"You know, we should really go to The Third Rail sometime. With stories like these you'd get free drinks the whole night."

Sal chuckled low in his throat and the sound send pleasant shivers through Hancock's body. The older ghoul cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone.

"Don't encourage me."

"I wouldn't dare..." Hancock smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Sal's abdomen, breathing in his heavy scent. Sal rested his hands on his shoulders, moaning low in his throat when Hancock mouthed and nipped along the skin just over his waistband. 

Oh, but those sounds were music to his ears. 

He reached to open the others belt, pulling Sal's pants down slowly, mouth still trailing kisses over his skin, sucking on a particularly leathery fracture that lead down towards his groin. Sal bucked against him and growled through clenched teeth. 

He carefully freed the others erection. Sal was average in size but had a wider girth that he'd seen in a long while. The tip missing the foreskin, usual for ghouls, and it was glistening wetly in the warm, orange light of the lantern. 

Hancock grinned, squeezing Sal's hips and looking up at the other. The reversed situation wasn't lost on him. Looking into Sal's black eyes he leaned forwards and gently took the tip of his dick in his mouth. The older ghoul clenched his jaw and breathed hard through his nose, tendons in his neck and arms rippling. 

Hancock bobbed his head, slowly, pressing his tongue against the hot, rigged flesh, dipping it into the slit on the tip when coming back up. Sal tasted bitter, but not that unpleasant and he breathed in the others musky scent, much stronger and potent now and Hancock felt almost lightheaded. 

Above him, Sal was fighting for control desperately and Hancock caught himself wishing that the older ghoul would give up the fight, grab his head hard with those large hands and fuck his throat raw. He squirmed when his own dick twitched again in interest. 

Sal groaned so very low and the grip on his shoulders was almost painful, "Hancock..."

He let the tip slide from his mouth gently and looked up, meeting the others feverish gaze, "Call me John, please."

Sal growled an animalistic growl and he pushed him back on the bed, before stepping out of the rest of his clothes and his boots and following down on top of him. Hancock moaned when the others heavy, large body covered his own, hot and solid, and Sal leaned in for a devouring kiss. 

His hand wandered lower, over his chest and ribs, and Hancock melted under their delicious attention, humming into the others mouth. The older ghoul broke the kiss quickly, desperately, and he leaned down, nipping and biting at his neck, arching against him, erection trapped between them. 

Sal gripped his jaw, two fingers sliding over his destroyed lips and he opened his mouth immediately to let them slip inside. They stroked his tongue and he sucked at them, feeling the rough texture and tracing over scars and radiation burns.

There was a groan against his neck and Sal pulled his fingers free, wet with spit, and let his body slide to the side to reach down between his legs. Hancock growled when those fingers touched him, gently rubbing against the hidden, tight ring of muscle.

Hancock was moaning within moments, legs twitching and when he raised his knee against the pressure Sal let a finger slip inside, gently, careful not to cause any pain. 

"Oh, dammit..." Hancock hissed through chlenched teeth and arched his back at the pain-pleasure sensation, head thrown back and eyes closed.

Sal chuckled and kissed his throat, murmuring against it, "Been a while?"

With everything that had happened those last months... "Yeah... move, please..."

The older ghoul complied, sliding his finger deeper and out again, slowly stretching him, the other drawing wet circles over his skin to distract him from the small stabs of pain.  
It didn't take long, thankfully, for the natural discomfort to vanish and to be replaced by a burning need for more.

"Sal..."

The fingers disappeared carefully.

"Wait..." Sal whispered and he moved away, searching for something in his discharted clothes. When he came back up again he had a little bottle in his hand. 

"Gun-oil?" Hancock asked curiously when catching the label, grinning, and Sal shrugged,"Not as if any of us has to worry about irritated skin anymore."

Hancock scoffed a laugh at that and stroked himself unashamed while Sal unstopped the bottle and dipped his fingers into the oil. 

It was almost frightening, Hancock thought as he watched the older ghoul put away the flask, watched the muscles under his broad back flex and ripple, watched his engourged erection bounce between his legs when he moved, how easy it was with Sal. Easy and comfortable and good... as if they had know each other forever, as if this wasn't the first time between them. 

Sal gripped his knees and spread his legs, reaching between them again and his fingers where warm and slippery with oil, sliding inside easily now. Hancock couldn't keep track of how many there where. He felt stretched without any pain and then Sal crooked his fingers inside of him and his hips jolted upwards with sudden pleasure when they found his prostate. 

He choked on a cry and heard Sal hush him gently, gripping his hip to hold him down before doing it again. 

"Sal!'"

He heard a deep chuckle and opened his eyes to small slits, panting harshly,"Tease."

"Shall I stop?" Sal asked innocently, moving his fingers now continously, and the slow pace was driving Hancock wild,"Don't you dare..."

Sal chuckled again, a rumbling sound in his chest. He slid his fingers free and Hancock almost keened at the sudden cold when moments later he felt something far larger against him and he looked up with glazed eyes. 

Sal was between his parted legs, gripping his hip with both hands to hold him steady, deep black eyes meeting his gaze. Wordlessly, he covered Sal's hands with his own, urging him on. 

God, how he wanted him. 

He arched his back when Sal pushed inside, mouth opened in a breathless moan, the others erection working into him slowly, slick oil easing the penetration perfectly.  
So good. That was all he could think about, every coherent thought gone. 

And then Sal started to move and Hancock bucked against him, crying out in pleasure, hands surging over his head and scrambling for purchase, finding it in the crumpled sheet under them and holding on tightly.

The other was trembling, hands moving up to his knees to hold him open while Sal's hips moved against him, and Sal groaned, rough and raw and lost in sensation.

He reached out to grab the others wrist, tugging, and Sal came down on him without resistance, needing the closeness as much as he did, covering his body with his own and cupping his still dressed shoulder with one hand, his face with the other.

Hancock wrapped his legs around Sal's hips, gripped his neck and leaned up to kiss him. 

They moved languidly, slowly picking up the pace, pleasure spiraling higher and Hancock moaned into the others mouth when Sal reached between them to encircle his dick, aroused again despite his first orgasm being not that long ago. 

He felt so very hot. His head was swimming already, sight blurred and he was gasping for air. No skin meant almost no transpiration and every ghoul had to be careful of overheating, especially in the summer. Or while having sex. A nasty and annoying little fact of life.

Sal noticed, of course. He grabbed his hips and shoulder and turned them as one. Hancock groaned when he came out on top, the angle suddenly much more deep and intense. 

"Undress," Sal grunted under him, gripping his thighs firmly, slowly rolling his hips under him, inside of him, and Hancock moaned at the feeling. He straightened up and did as he was told, shedding the coat and shirt and the cool air felt blissfull against his naked, feverish skin.

Sal smirked up at him, hands strocking up his thighs and resting on his hips.

"What?"

"Can't believe this."

Hancock chuckled and leaned over Sal, moving his hips slowly, getting used to the feeling of being on top,"Me neither. Thought you hated me for a while."

"I didn't. You're just...," Sal sighed and lifted his hips slightly, and Hancock with it.

"Charming? Gorgeous?", Hancock grinned and leaned forward to smooth his hands over Sal's chest and kiss the other's collarbone. 

"An insufferable brat."

"Ouch. And here I thought I could actually come to like you."

Sal crooked a smile and gripped his hips more firmly, arching his hips. Hancock moaned and shuddered against him. 

"Enough talk."

He wanted to reply, but Sal started to suck at his jawline, biting into his neck and rocking up into him and he couldn't even remember what it was he had wanted to say. 

He moaned when Sal picked up the pace, and snapped his hips down against him, feeling the straining flesh inside, hot and heavy, and his eyes rolled back into his head when it hit his prostate. Hancock surged back up, riding the other as hard as he could, all restrains gone. 

His skin started to burn once more with every second, but he couldn't care less, he panted harsh and heavy on top of Sal, the other not better off under him. Sal's face was tight in what looked almost like concentration, but was pure bliss. He reached down to grab his dick, fisting it hard and Hancock choked out a strangled cry when that proved to be his second undoing for the night. 

He came in shuddering waves, squirming on top of the other, every muscle pulled tight like a bowstring and holding onto Sal's scarred chest with a white-knuckled grip. 

"John...," Sal growled his name when he himself tipped over the edge, fingers buried almost painfully into his hips, arching up against him. His face was beautiful, Hancock thought, while aftershocks raced up and down his spine, sharp features displaying nothing but raw desire, before his arms buckled under him and he all but fell on top of Sal's heaving chest and never wanted to move again.


	5. 05

The light of the lantern had red and yellow dots dance behind his closed eyelids while Hancock slowly catched his breath.

That. Had been amazing. He grinned to himself. Definitely and totally worth the wait. 

"Don't fall asleep on me," Sal murmured against his head, fingertips stroking his back in slow, gentle caresses. 

Hancock smiled against the others chest. It was warm and soft and he could hear Sal's heartbeat, gradually returning to normal. 

"But you'd make a great bed," he muttered teasingly and stroked his flat hands down the older ghoul's midriff, enjoying the closeness. He felt almost giddy right now, loving the feeling of the others warm body under himself, the way Sal's scarred roughness mirrored his own. 

Sal shuddered and kissed his forehead. With a soft sigh, he lifted him by his hips carefully, and they both groaned when Sal slipped out of him. The doc shuffled to the side and sat up to fetch a cloth to clean first Hancock, then himself. 

Hancock propped himself up on one ellbow and watched the other with tired eyes. Sal wasn't looking at him, but had flicked the cloth away carelessly and was now rummaging in his clothes on the floor again, Hancock's legs draped over his thighs.

"This the part where you kick me out?" Hancock asked quietly. He wouldn't be surprised. Disappointed, maybe, a little bit, but not surprised. Wouldn't be the first time he found himself sleeping alone after fooling around.

Goodneighbor wasn't exactly strong on ... commitment. At least not in the romantic department.

Sal turned his head, the look in his eyes illegible.

"You want to go?"

Hancock tried to read the other, figuring out what he wanted. Then he decided to hell with it. He was warm, comfortable and completely worn out, for once since months not because of travelling or fighting. Besides, he wouldn't be averted to the idea of lying on Sal's chest some more. Had been nice. He shock his head slowly.

Sal smiled, a small but genuine smile. 

"Then stay."

He found what he was looking for and fished a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his coat, lighting two and handing one to Hancock. 

"I'm not exactly... what you'd call relationship material, though," Sal murmured after a long drag, stroking blunt fingernails over Hancock's thighs and bare ass. 

Hancock chuckled quietly,"Don't have to be, doc. No need to explain."

He turned smoothly, cigarette between his lips, to drape his upper body over Sal's lap, arching his back deliberately. Looking up at the other, he grinned,"I wouldn't say no to a reenactment, though. Or two. Or more."

Sal hummed in thought. He lifted his hand to stroke Hancock's neck, black eyes challenging,"You proposing a ... lose arrangement?"

"Heh..." Hancock chuckled and reached up to pull the other down for a kiss, whispering,"Let's call it mutual benefit, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, commenting and kudos! :)


End file.
